Sometimes
by Echo-is-a-them
Summary: He may be a pain, but I guess I have no choice but to love him. A two-shot involving Gumball and Marshall's pros and cons. GumLee!
1. That Pesky Vampire

**DISCLAIMER: I, Kit, do not own Adventure Time. *throws a rock at a lawyer* Now leave, money sucking demons!**

* * *

Sometimes, I just _cannot_ handle that boy!

Sometimes, he'll come bother me when I'm at my busiest, practically begging for attention.

Sometimes, I'll throw a party and bake cakes, only to find that every. Last. Red. Thing. Is. White.

Glob, and sometimes, I can hear him playing as loud as he possibly can on the stupid axe-guitar thing right outside my window. In the middle of the globbing night, too!

Sometimes, ugh, sometimes, he breaks into my room and digs through all my personal belongings!

And sometimes, and this _really _gets me, he'll follow me around all day when I shop, invisible, messing my things up, tripping me, trying to scare me, thinking I don't know it's him.

Ah, but sometimes, I just have to admit it - I love that undead moron.

Because sometimes, when he bothers me, I'm bored to CandyLand and back or extremely stressed out. He'll entertain me by making up a stupid song (_'There's no fun here, let's go kiss some deers, or maybe drink a beer... or explore the 15th tier!'_) or he'll pull me up off my chair and hug me close to him, and we'll dance in the air together.

Sometimes, he makes a boring party fun, or a fun party even more fun. He's always the life of one, no matter what. Or when the decoration, be it pink or red, are off color, he'll make it the perfect shade. And whenever he does eat all the red out of my pastries, he always compliments on how the red tastes better when it's from me.

Glob, and sometimes, he plays softly, just enough that I get up to make sure I'm not hearing things, and serenades me. When I have a nightmare or have struggles falling asleep, he'll play a lullaby, something that's always perfect.

Sometimes, well, sometimes, when he breaks into my house, he's cleaning up my messes, helping out Peppermint Maid, and (not or) just putting up things in my room.

And sometimes, this I'm quite thankful for, he watches my back, protecting me when I go outside the Candy Kingdom. He scares the stuffing out of any potential threats, staying close, trying to lighten my load, all while invisible.

Sometimes, Marshall Lee the Vampire King is the most annoying being in all of Aaa. Sometimes, he's the sweetest thing I've ever met in my life. Sometimes, he gets on my nerves, but no matter what, I'll always love him.

* * *

**As always, tell me what you think! I'll take any suggestions you guys have, whether it be through commenting or PM-ing!**

**Love and Penguins, my dear pets!**


	2. That Nerdy Prince

**A/N: Kit here! K, so I wrote another add-on in Marshall's POV. Hope you enjoy!**

Sometimes, that nerd is the _last_ thing I want to deal with!

Sometimes, he'll get so caught up in his oh-so-very important prince things that he'll get all mad at me 'n yell.

Sometimes, he won't let me get a tiny taste of any of his red things. And he has some really tasty red things.

Freakin' sometimes, he'll yell at me to stop playing and singing so loud, like he never appreciates the meaning or anything, and then go and gripe later about how vulgar my lyrics can be. Ingrate.

Pfft, and sometimes, he comes into _my _house and mess with _my _things, claiming to be 'cleaning' or whatever.

And sometimes – this's the worst – he'll ignore me and give me the silent treatment and never, ever, EVER let me pick any fun with him!

But, sometimes, I guess it's obvious – I love that pink nerd.

'Cuz, yeah, sometimes, when I bug him, it is a bad time… but he acknowledges me, and even apologizes for yelling. Even when he is super busy, he manages to have a little fun with me.

Sometimes, he shares a little bit of his red things. A tiny taste, a faceful, a food-fights worth. He values my opinion on his cakes, which mean a lot more than I'll ever let him know.

Okay, yeah, sometimes he does listen. Most of the time, actually; if I play softly, he'll bob his head. If he knows the song, he sings with me. We've even rocked out a couple of times! It's always fun when I can get him to let go for the music. Later, he asks me to play again, or to explain the lyrics. I've caught him humming some of my tunes before.

Sometimes, well, my house needs a bit of cleaning. He gets it done. I help, but we always end up finding some questionable, hilarious black-mail-worthy things in the process. Not to say that I don't have an equal amount of similar things from digging in his room.

Glob… sometimes, he just won't give up. He ignores me for fun, only to kiss me when I charm him enough. Or he'll tease me until I kiss him. Or we'll just in general kiss each other for the fun of it. We'll look deep into each other's eyes, and make the stupidest faces we can. First to laugh has to give the other a kiss. Yeah, we have a lot of fun with our mouths.

Sometimes, Bubba Gumball the Candy prince is the most stuck-up being in all of Aaa. Sometimes, he's all I ever want to think about. (Confession: all the time) Sometimes, he may ignore me, yell at me, or get mad at me, but he always loves me. And, no matter what, I'll always love him back.


End file.
